La razón no tiene nada que ver con el amor
by YuiKotegawaMin
Summary: Gray es un príncipe confiado y relajado. Juvia es una chica pueblerina, trabajadora y responsable. Pero hay una cosa que los une: el orgullo. ¿Será capaz el destino de juntar a dos personas de diferente estatus social? ¿Podrán dejar ese orgullo de lado? No soy muy buena haciendo summarys xD


**Hello, este es mi segundo fanfic de Fairy Tail. Este estará en un universo alterno, espero y les guste. Sabatsu espero y leas este fanfic y te guste como a mí me gusto "MI MAID"**

**Aclaraciones: El espacio estará situado en la época antigua, donde había espadas y todo eso**

* * *

**Discalimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, este es de Hiro Mashima xD**

* * *

**Summary: Gray es un príncipe confiado y relajado. Juvia es una chica pueblerina, trabajadora y responsable. Pero hay una cosa que los une: el orgullo. ¿Será capaz el destino de juntar a dos personas de diferente estatus social? ¿Podrán dejar ese orgullo de lado?**

* * *

Capítulo I

* * *

**POV JUVIA**

* * *

Mi nombre es Juvia Loxar, tengo 17 años y estoy a punto de cumplir los 18 la semana que viene. Mi familia es algo pobre, mi madre murió hace tiempo, así que yo me mantengo trabajando en una panadería cerca de mi hogar. Me acomodaba ya que la paga era buena y no tenía que cruzar media ciudad para llegar al trabajo. Era invierno, la época más fría del año y como de costumbre, antes de salir a trabajar, me acomodaba con un vestido, medias largas y abrigadoras, unos botines para que no se me entumieran los pies, y un abrigo combinado con una bufanda que había hecho mi madre para mi antes de morir.

Llegué al trabajo, y el jefe me mando a colocar algunos panes, pasteles y galletas en el mostrador para que la gente viera lo que ofrecemos; había desde pan francés, hasta tartas de chocolate o galletas recién horneadas. Estaba poniendo algunas de estas en el mostrador cuando un cliente entró. Este parecía ser de la nobleza, ya que vestía un traje de dos piezas muy elegante; este tipo era joven y alto, parecía un príncipe, ¡Concéntrate Juvia, no es momento para pensar esas cosas!

Buenas tardes – dijo el joven virándose a mi – señorita ¿podría hablar con el dueño del lugar?

¿Eh?, claro, Juvia irá a avisarle, ¿de parte de quién? – pregunte, me parecía extraño que alguien quisiera hablar con el jefe, el siempre estaba ocupado y no atendía a nadie a no ser que esta persona fuera alguien muy importante, pero creo que era urgente así que por eso accedí

Mi nombre es Lyon, Lyon Bastia, mucho gusto señorita… - me dijo, esperen un segundo, ¿Acaso dijo Lyon Bastia?, ¡El único Lyon Bastia que conozco es el primo del príncipe

¡Disculpe los malos modales de Juvia alteza!¡Juvia no lo reconocío! M-Mi nombre es Juvia, Juvia Loxar – dije haciendo una reverencia y sintiendo mi cara arder por la vergüenza, ¡Como no lo había reconocido antes

Ya lo sé, hace poco estabas hablando en tercera persona, ¿Por qué esa manía? – preguntó riendo

Juvia ha tenido esa manía desde pequeña, y no creo que a Juvia se le quite – dije tratando de parecer lo menos nerviosa posible, y quien no, ¡Tienes a alguien de la realeza en la tienda donde trabajas! ¿Quién no se sentiría como yo? – Juvia ira a decirle al jefe

Entré a la oficina del jefe, claro primero tocando la puerta, dando tres golpecitos, escuche un "Adelante" desde el otro lado de la puerta y entré:

Jefe, lo buscan, Juvia cree que debe ser muy importante – dije, el jefe me miró con una cara interrogativa

¿Y de parte de quien se podría saber Juvia? – me preguntó, creo que lo interrumpí en algo

E-Es el príncipe Lyon, necesita hablar con usted –le dije, me miró con cara de sorprendido y de inmediato salió por la puerta

¡¿El príncipe Lyon?! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? – el jefe salió como alma que lleva el diablo a atender al joven importante que se encontraba en la tienda, cinco minutos después regresó con la cara llena de estrellitas e iluminada – Juvia – me habló – hay que ponerse a trabajar de inmediato; el príncipe Lyon quiere que preparemos una gran tarta, 2000 galletas y mucho pan para una gran fiesta que se celebrará hoy por el cumpleaños del príncipe Gray – yo asentí y fui directo a trabajar, pero antes de trabajar descubrí que el príncipe aún seguía allí

L-Lyon-sama, ¿aún sigue aquí? – hablé, un momento, ¡Le dije Lyon-sama! Bueno, es de la realeza, así que no creo que tenga algo de malo

Si… quería saber algo, ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche? – me preguntó, me sorprendí por la pregunta

N-No, Juvia no tiene nada que hacer, aparte de llevar estas cosas para la fiesta que ustedes organizaran

Bueno, si no tienes nada que hacer, entonces, ¿Quieres ir a la fiesta?, pero no como la encargada de estas cosas, si no como una invitada – mencionó, yo no sabía que decir

Pero, no será un problema si llegan a ver a Lyon-sama con Juvia, Juvia cree que hará caer su reputación – dije avergonzada

No te preocupes por eso Juvia – ¿me llamó Juvia? - ¿Tienes un vestido que ponerte?

J-Juvia no tiene ninguno… pero Juvia se las arreglará para conseguir uno – le sonreí con las manos entrecruzadas

Mmm – Lyon-sama al parecer se puso a pensar – espérame un momento – vi que Lyon-sama caminaba hacia la oficina del jefe, después de un rato salió y me tomó de la mano, llevándome consigo hacia un carruaje estacionado fuera de la panadería – tu jefe me dio permiso para sacarte un rato, además, ¿necesitas un vestido no? – me subió al carruaje luego él se subió y así pidió al chofer que avanzara.

Nos detuvimos en una tienda donde vendían unos vestidos preciosos, recalcando la palabra preciosos, pero, estos vestidos eran muy caros para alguien como yo. Estuvimos un rato viendo los vestidos, hasta que elegí uno.

* * *

**FIN POV JUVIA**

* * *

**POV GRAY**

* * *

Me levanté temprano ese día, no era común en mí, pero debía hacerlo, tenía muchas cosas que hacer este día. A, mis malos modales; mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster, y soy el príncipe de Fiore. Hoy es mi cumpleaños, cumplo exactamente 18 años y, como todos los años, me organizarán una fiesta, pero esta será diferente, ya que, al ser mi 18º cumpleaños, me harán una fiesta tan grande que creo que mi madre me hará elegir esposa. No quiero eso, pero mi madre quiere que le dé nietos antes de que muera, según lo que ella dice "quiero estar viva para consentir a mis nietos"

¡Gray, ven aquí! – me llamó alguien desde abajo, me asuste pero me di cuenta que era mi tía

¡Ya voy! – grite, comúnmente no grito pero me asustó el grito… espero que no sea nada malo. Al bajar observe que mi tía estaba un poco sería, esto ya da miedo, porque cuando ella está seria, lo mejor es esconderse bajo la mesa antes de que la destruya.

Gray, siéntate – ok aquí mueres Gray, mi tía suspiro – Gray, sabes que hoy cumples la mayoría de edad, ¿No?

Si lo sabes para que me lo dices Ul – dije viendo hacia otro lado en lo que sentí un golpe en la cabeza – Oi, ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

Por grosero. Bueno, vamos directo al punto. Debes escoger a alguien esta noche – dijo Ul – ordenes de tu madre

¡Qué!, no puedo escoger a alguien así como así. Tan solo dame un poco de tiempo – dije un poco enojado

Cálmate Gray, a lo que me refiero es que fijes tus ojos en alguna chica que te capte la atención y después te encargues de conocerla – dijo Ul – sin más que decir puedes irte

Ul me dijo que podía retirarme, y al momento de estarme levantando del sofá escuché que la puerta se abría y por ella entraba mi primo Lyon con ¿una chica? A decir verdad, esa chica era muy hermosa, incluso alguien que no sepa apreciar la belleza lo diría. Me sonroje y un extraño escalofrío cruzo por mi espina dorsal. Esa chica tenía un hermoso cabello, el cual le llegaba a la espalda y era semi-ondulado, de un hermoso color azul claro, unos ojos de un color tan azul como el mar mismo que daban la sensación de estar flotando.

Hola madre, primo, quiero presentarles a alguien – dijo mi primo, ese Lyon – ella es Juvia Loxar – apunto hacia ella – y será mi acompañante de esta noche para tu cumpleaños Gray – ¿es mi idea o acaba de mirarme con una cara de "yo gané"?

B-Bueno, mucho gusto en conocerte Juvia-chan – dijo Ul, me sorprendí, ella no era de tartamudear, algo pasaría, estoy seguro de eso

El placer es todo mío– dijo haciendo una reverencia la chica cuyo nombre era Juvia, era muy respetuosa, ¿en donde la encontró Lyon? – Un placer conocerlo a usted también Gray-sama – también hizo una reverencia ante mi

Como digas – dije, ¡Porque actúo así! Vi a la chica entristecerse

¡Gray, como se te ocurre hablar así!, es una chica por Dios santo, así nunca tendrás novia – gritó mi primo, yo respondí con un "Hmp" y me retiré rumbo a mi habitación

Allí me estiré en mi cama, que por cierto era muy grande, y me dediqué a pensar un poco. Se empezaron a formular preguntas en mi mente: _¿Por qué Lyon estaba con esa chica tan hermosa? ¿Por qué pienso que esa chica es hermosa? ¿Por qué no puedo sacarla de mi mente?_

No les encontraba respuestas a estas interrogantes, empecé a indagar, no, no puede ser eso ¿verdad?, ¿Estoy celoso de Lyon?, yo, Gray Fullbuster, el príncipe de Fiore, está celoso. Bah, imaginaciones mías.

* * *

**POV JUVIA**

* * *

Cuando entré a la tienda de ropa con Lyon-sama, empecé a observar los vestidos, había uno que me gustó, era color azul celeste claro. Se lo mostré a Lyon-sama y lo compramos, me entré que este venía con un sombrero que hacía juego con este.

Lyon-sama, Juvia no sabe como agradecerle esto. Juvia piensa que Lyon-sama no debió hacer eso por ella – dije algo abochornada, ¿Cuándo pensarías que alguien "desconocido" te compraría un vestido tan costoso. Porque sí, lo era, este costaba el doble del sueldo que ganaría juntándolo por 10 meses.

No te preocupes Juvia, es un regalo de parte mía. Ahora, acompáñame, te mostraré un lugar que te fascinará – Lyon-sama me tomó de la mano y me subió a su carroza. Esta empezó a moverse, cuando paró nos bajamos de ella, observé que estaba… ¡EN EL CASTILLO! Lyon-sama me trajo al castillo – Vamos – volvió a cogerme de la mano y me llevó adentro.

El castillo era muy grande, tanto que podría quedarme allí, pero no se puede; llegamos a una puerta grande y Lyon-sama la abrió, allí observe que en un sillón había una mujer muy hermosa, de corto cabello, y al lado de esta un chico muy guapo, de oscuro cabello al igual que sus ojos. Su expresión era sería y con un aire de indiferente. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y me sonrojé un poco, ojalá no sea muy notorio.

Hola madre, primo, quiero presentarles a alguien – dijo Lyon-sama, dijo primo, así que ese es Gray-sama – ella es Juvia Loxar – apunto hacia mí, me petrifique allí, quería que la tierra me tragara – y será mi acompañante de esta noche para tu cumpleaños Gray – ¿acompañante?, verdad, se me había olvidado esa parte

B-Bueno, mucho gusto en conocerte Juvia-chan – dijo la ¿madre? De Lyon-sama… ¿tartamudeando?

El placer es todo mío – dije haciendo una reverencia, debía ser lo más respetuosa posible… ¡Era la realeza! – Un placer conocerlo a usted también Gray-sama – también hice una reverencia ante él

Como digas – dijo Gray-sama, me entristecí, ¡espera, entristecerme?, yo no era así con las personas desconocidas, ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?

¡Gray, como se te ocurre hablar así!, es una chica por Dios santo, así nunca tendrás novia – gritó Lyon-sama, mientras que Gray-sama respondió con un "Hmp" y retiró de allí

Perdona a mi primo Juvia – se disculpó Lyon-sama

No se preocupe Lyon-sama, Juvia no se sintió ofendida – le respondí negando con mis manos

Está bien, por cierto, no las presenté adecuadamente, Juvia, ella es mi madre Ul, mamá, como dije, ella es Juvia – Lyon-sama nos presentó adecuadamente, yo me cohibí ante ella, su presencia era enorme

Hola Juvia, soy Ul, mucho gusto – era muy amable, no como los rumores dicen en el pueblo - ¿Puedo conversar contigo?

C-Claro, para Juvia será un placer – nos retiramos de allí y llegamos al jardín. Este estaba con muchas plantaciones de rosas de todos los colores

Primero que nada, ¿Por qué hablas en tercera persona?

Ah, es una manía que Juvia tiene desde muy pequeña, no creo que se me quite muy fácil

Ok, segunda, ¿En qué trabajas?, porque no pareces de la nobleza ni nada de eso

¿C-Como supo que Juvia…? – Ul-sama me miraba con una cara interrogativa – Soy panadera, soy la panadera del pueblo

Muy bien, me agradas, así que creo que estará bien que vengas a la fiesta con Lyon

Me atemoricé por un momento, pensé que Ul-sama me regañaría al decir mi trabajo. Pienso que me voy a llevar muy bien con ella.

* * *

**FIN POV JUVIA**

* * *

**Fin del primer capítulo**

**Bien, ¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo?**

**¿Qué creen que pasará?, hagan sus apuestas**

**Acepto críticas, regaños y muchos reviews xD**

**Nos vemos el próximo capítulo**


End file.
